clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Accents
__TOC__ Universals * Almost all penguins are incapable of producing the "f" or "v" sounds; instead, they make similar sounds by blowing straight through their beaks (like a human would through his/her lips). ** Puffles pronounce "f" and "v" as humans would: with the upper lip on the lower teeth. * Almost all penguins are incapable of producing the "th" sound; instead they substitute "f" or "v". (Ex. "Look at vat fing!") ** Puffles pronounce "th" as humans would: with the tongue between the teeth. ***Since Rocket Slug has difficulty with "th," she substitutes "d." Example: Did you see dat? Dat was epic! ****And for "thing," she would substitute a "t." Example: Tat was fun. More of tat game tommorow? = Anatarctican Accent & Regional Variations = * Typical Antarctica Accent: Pretty normal. Example: Hey. Want some pizza? * Kwiksilver's Accent: Kwiksilver tends to change the sounds of vowels and place more emphasis on his words. The Sapie Brothers call this an Australian Accent. *Da Leguslatshur Accent: A heavily slurred accent. Judge Xavier is a notable carrier. Eastshieldian Accents The Eastshieldian accent has two variations: plain and formal. Both accents sound very similar to the Antarctican Accent, but with a stiffer or duller tone. This tone is most pronounced in the Eastshieldian Formal Accent, which is quite monotone. Well-known carriers include Fred, Director Benny, and Herb. A noticeable feature of this accent is that the consonants p, t, and k are all pronounced sharply, with a little puff of air. f, v, s, and z are somewhat hissed. Trans-Antarctican Accents *''Trans-Antarctican Accent'': The Trans-Antarctican accent is exactly the same as what an "American" human would call a "Western" or a "Southern" accent. *''Lantern Dialect'': Nearly exclusive to GourdZoid, the Lantern Dialect is quite difficult to understand due to the different pronounciations of the consonants. Normally, Jackos carry it, but penguins, like Bolsheevic Penguinsky or Thunder Von Storm, can possess it as well. A noticeable feature of the accent is that s, f, and v are often pronounced as "z", and "w" as "v". **Examples: Oh, zorry, my lady. I've just a little vinded. May I take 'zee seat? Peninsular Accent The Peninsular accent is rather drawn out and elongated. Vowels are shifted into the back of the mouth and are especially slurred. This accent is difficult to comprehend, as the drawn-out vowels and slurring can get confusing. :Example: Can ya turn the lights out already? :: Pronunciation : ''Can yah tuhrn thuh loits owt alrehdee?'' * Slendar has this type of accent, but instead of saying ya, he says ye. :The Peninsular accent bears several resemblances to the Newjoyzy accent. Many linguists have considered merging the two. Pengolian Accents The Pengolian accent (West or East) is rough and harsh, and is noticeably similar to the Eastshieldian accent in that p, t, and k are often spat (though with more vigor). f, v, s, and z are also commonly hissed. Example: *'Y'''ve got to be '''K''idding me. *''THAT is just plain out RIDiculous. *No, seRIOUSly?? Sub-Antarctican Accents *Amery Island accents: They are not that much different from most typical accents in the Sub-Antarctic, but say words like king "keeng," and have a tendency to add "eh" to some sentences. Example: "Boy, the king sure is bad, eh?" * Club Penguin -- Club Penguin, being quite the melting pot, is home to many different accents, but the two most common are the typical Antarctican and the Euphorian Accents. Fill in! NNEtanian Accents In NNE, all people speak English very fast, so it is more or less difficult to understand any conversation. Words are often slurred and jumbled together, making speech very incomprehensible. *USA:I like the idea! Let's hope it works! *NNE:Ilike ta ideah letz hope itwoks! = Free Republician Accents = The Free Rebublicans have no official accent either. Most speak with an American accent, some speak with an Australian accent, others a British one and select few speak with a German and French accent. English: Hi! The weather's good, the water's calm and the waves are nice! American Accent: What you would expect... British Accent: Same as above... Australian Accent: G'day, mate! Th' weather's fine, th' water's calm 'n th' waves are nice! German Accent: Guten Morgen! Ze weathah's fihn, ze wartah's cahm und ze wehvz ahr nihs! French Accent: Bonjour! Ze weazzah'z fain, ze wahter'z caahlm ahnd ze weahvs are nice! Freezelandian Accent & Regional Variations There is no "official" Freezelandian accent. However, the most common accent sounds a lot like a Newfoundland/Canadian Maritime accent, usually found in South Midland and in most of Snowbourne. The Mid and Northern Midlandian penguins sound like a cross between A Northern Irish and British accent. In Northfold, where Penguinian is primarily spoken, penguins usually have a Scandanavian or French accent when speaking English. Standard English: Hello out there, we're on the air, it's hockey night tonight! Southern Snowbourne Accent: Hullo out dere, wur on dee aerr, tis' hocky niyt taniyt! Standard English: It's summertime, the weather's fine, there's snow on the woods and fields! Central/South Midland Accent: Its summertyme, the wyther's fyne, thars snow oon tha wuds n feelds! Nerd Accent * Most nerds possess a traditional English voice without any off-the-wall errors, though their voices are usually higher, squeakier, and more nassaly. The scream of a penguin holding this varient can be loud enough to damage chandeliers. * Carriers of this accent also tend to use sophisticated words, which confuse many a common penguin. Lichenblossomese Accent & Variations The Lichenblossomese accent is more rustic than a typical nerd accent and uses less intelligent phrases, which parallels its carriers' typically "un-nerdy" behavior. Carriers of the accent also tend to use contractions such as twill'', 'twon't, and 'twas. Lichenblossomese Arctic Tern Accent The bally article BallySpeak flippin' redirects here, wot wot? Arctic terns that come from the Lichenblossom Isles area almost always carry this ridiculously comical accent, also known as "BallySpeak". The BallySpeak dialect consists of a heavy Cockney working class accent, plus the injection of a few words native only to the accent, creating a dialect to go along with the accent. After much tiresome research, top linguistics experts found a pattern in the placement of such words, that of which is detailed below: * The words "bally", "blinkin'", "flippin'", "bloomin'", etc. are used as adjectives, and are usually placed before nouns and, occasionally, verbs. * The phrase "jolly well" is placed before verbs. * Words and phrases are usually not repeated in the same sentence. * The phrase "wot wot" is placed at the end of most sentences, and the punctuation marks following the phrase is either a question mark or an exclamation mark. The phrase can also have just one "wot", and is occasionally used to bridge thoughts or phrases in sentences. An exemplary carrier of this accent is none other than the Honorable, Illustrious Mayor McFlapp of Ternville, Avid Hat Collector and Structures Blown Up. Maps Island accents * Maps Island's countries (DREM, CRWM) have the same accent of Northern English - they often say the first letter louder. In longer words, such as "television", the accent is on the third syllabe - "vi". Newjoyzy Accent An accent that originated in Brooklyn. You tend to drag out your words and have a sharp tone in your voice if you have this accent. Words with IR, OR, AR or AU tend to become two syllables. Generally, words that make the "ERR" sound, the "AWE" sound, and the "ARR" sound become "OY" (as in "boy") or "AHH". For instance, "boid" instead of bird, "woim" instead of worm, "sawse/sawce" instead of "sauce", "joyzy" instead of jersey, and the tendancy to drop the letter G from verbs (runnin', ballin'), and specific slang, particularly the contracting of words into informal shorthand ('outta, 'mighta). Famous creatures with the Newjoyzy accent include Screwball86, Ranger, Amy, and Bugzy (which makes the Newjoyzy accent very PWNsome). Examples: *Ya' know, I'm the foist to admit that maybe drivin everyone owt-ta town while neccesarily setting up shop, mighta taken a hit outta the business, SO.'' *''Stupid boid!'' *''Here's some meat covered in barbacue SAWCE!'' *''What do I look like to you, GAH-BIGE?'' *''I got a poisonal message... YOU'RE DEAD, PALLY...' YA' HEAR ME? YOU'RE LUNCHMEAT, JOIK!'' *''Hit the bricks, pally, ya done!'' Finestadian English Accent An accent that originated in FG. You say things slower, and you pronounce "th" as "d". You also tend to slur the end of a sentence and drop the letter G in present tense verbs. Example: *Whaaat arrre yooo doooin' innn maaah hooowsuhhh? **What are you doing in my house? *Weeell I'mmm duhhh firrrst Annntaaartic mooonarch ooon Muuuhrs. **Well I'm the first Antarctic monarch on Mars. = Other Accents = *Fake Tails6000's Accent: Fake Tails has an goofy accent, although he can speak some words in normal accent. *''Southern Kanta - Penguin's Accent'' Southern Kanta Penguins speak in a mild Russian accent, mixed with a small bit of English. *''Northern Kanta - Penguin's Accent'' Northern Kanta Penguins speak in a gruff, somewhat angry accent, and have been known to put emphasis on the end of their sentences. *''Puffin'' - Puffins elongate their vowels and often speak slowly, deliberately, and calmly. (The only exceptions are when they are excited or angry. *'Gibberish' - a simple and uncommon language. Only Waffleland people can do that. Gibberish English words that is misplassed in the sentence. Translation for Gibberish: * Did you see that? = Did typinsees what? * Serouisly I do not have your doll! = SeriouslySeriously I Di steals your doll! * I am the first penguin to land on Mars. = I am the first penguin to LAN on mar! * My favorite player is Zack Khoury = My favorite playe is Sack Khoury. * Category:Items